Light & Dark
by XDark Star LightX
Summary: Chapter 5 up. Dumbledores more powerful twin?. R
1. How Could You

I got the idea of this from another fanfic: a game for fools by TextBookDreams

Light & Dark: Chapter 1: How Could You

Harry could remember it as if it would have happened that same day. He lay their in his bed crying. _"How could Draco have done this"_ he thought to himself _"how could he have just dumped me like that, as if we never meant anything to each other"_

He remembered everything, his first kiss the first time he felt love, the first time he felt like that. It all happened the day Malfoy had helped Harry kill Voldemort.

Flashback

"Malfoy look out" yelled Harry as a green light headed towards Malfoy as Harry pounced at Malfoy to get him onto the floor, the green light hit a Death Eater behind them as he fell to the ground lifeless. "DAMN IT POTTER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKNG!" yelled Malfoy "I just saved your life" he said as they hid behind a boulder "I can't let Voldemort hurt anyone, even if it's a low-life Slytherin like you!" he said as a smirk went on Malfoy's face "if we live through this I promise to take you out on a date"

"What?" yelled Harry "were in the middle of a fucking war and your asking me out!"

"Wow I see you're excited but were in a war don't let it go to your head"

"Moron"

"Half-blood"

They got from behind the boulder and cast curse after curse, hex after hex until Voldemort made his way to Harry hitting Draco so far he went flying

"you" said the dark lord in his evil tone of voice that filled Harry with fear and anger, and a thirst for revenge "you dared to defy me once and I will not allow it again" he said as he lifted Harry holding on to his neck making sure not to choke him until he wanted to "now you will die for what you did to me" "not my fault if you weren't strong enough to kill an infant" snapped Harry and spat on Voldemort. This angered Voldemort as he was about to kill Harry, "AVADA KEDAV-" he was interrupted from completing his killing curse by getting rammed by Malfoy "you son of a bitch don't u dare hurt him" the silver-blond Slytherin said as he pointed his wand at Voldemort "AVADA KEAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as Voldemort stabbed him with a sword with hooks cut into it "DRACO!" yelled Harry as he ran over to Draco.

"don't die please don't die Draco I I , I love you" he said as tears were flowing from his eyes "took you damn long enough to admit it, I'll be fine now go my little angel" "Draco" he said crying as slivery white feathered wings began to appear on his back and his eyes turned from green to blue his nails grew two inches and turned silver "Voldemort" he said in an angry tone "you've taken my parents you wont take him away from me" he said as he flew into the air and the ground parted making a few Death Eaters fall in to meet their deaths.

It began to rain and soon turned into a storm with lighting striking anything it could as a thunderbolt was about to hit the unconscious Draco as Harry waved his arm to the direction of a group of Death Eaters forcing the lightning to hit them "you think a little change of image will frighten me" said Voldemort "how sweet the boy I almost killed turned into an angel because I killed his little boyfriend" he said in a mocking tone "I am the dark lord of the wizarding world, and soon the whole world, how you managed to control all the powers you just received from your inheritance I don't know but I know you'll never use them again" then Harry dived down slitting Voldemort's throat making his head come off completely "its over" he said with a feeling of satisfaction of killing the thing that killed his parents and tortured the world "he's dead and this time he WONT be coming back" he said as his scar disappeared and as Wormtail tried to escape he threw a fire ball at him setting him on fire "I beg for forgiveness oh great Harry Potter"

"You must pay for allowing my parents to die, and for making Sirius take the blame for your crime" _"Draco don't die please"_ he flew over to his body not knowing whether he was alive or dead.

"Albus" said Professor McGonagall "do you think it was wise to allow Mr. Potter to go fight…_him_ all by himself?" "He is not alone Minerva, he's got Draco with him" "Albus honestly those two hate each other" said McGonagall "they will kill each other instead of the dark lord and Mr. Malfoy will be in greater danger now that his family has switched sides" "oh Minerva" he said with his usual twinkle in his eye "those two boys don't hate each other" "oh really, do explain" "they love each other since the first time they met"

"Albus I have seen them fighting they look like they hate each other" "they love each other I've seen the way they look at each other sometimes" "either way Albus I'm worried about them, what if one of them gets seriously hurt?" "Then the other one will be angered enough to receive their inherence and temporarily control all their abilities"

"Inheritance? What inheritance" "they are both ElementAngles, Harry is 1 of the Light, and Draco is one of the Dark" "how do you know all of this" "Moody saw it with his magical eye, he saw their unmade wings"

just then the doors to Hogwartz flung open and Harry looked tired and as he were about to die holding Draco's body in his arms "take him to the hospital wing" Hagrid immediately rushed over and picked Draco up and caught Harry before he collapsed on the floor.

End Flashback

"_I remember our date that you promised me Draco I miss you please say it's not over tell me you were only joking"_

He went down to the Gryffindor Common Room

"Harry" said Hermione "are you alright this is the first time you've come out of your room since you and Draco-" "please Hermione" he said with his eyes beginning to fill with tears "I don't want to talk about it just leave me alone" he said as he left the common room. He ran through the halls to get out of the castle when he bumped into Draco "watch where the fuck you're go-" he stopped when he noticed who it was "uh hi" said Draco "hi" said Harry as he walked away from Draco "Harry wait" he stopped that second wishing for him 2 say he was sorry to say he didn't mean anything he said, he turned around to see Draco's beautiful eyes "Harry I-" he was cut off by Harry hugging him and burying his face in Draco's chest "Draco" he said crying "I know" said Draco the taller one of the two as he embraced Harry "I know it hurts but you'll get over it and so will I, I know you miss me and I miss you but we cant be together anymore, I'm sorry" "why Draco just tell me why you dumped me, how could you have done that as if we didn't mean anything to each other Draco, I love you so much" "because Harry I've already told you why and I do love you just as much as you love me, if we're meant to be together we will be, now stop crying you're acting like a first year" "I feel as weak as one without you, you know what the best day of my life was, the day you took me out on my birthday my 15th birthday was the best day of my life" "Harry-" "I've got to Draco" Draco could see the pain and sadness in Harry's eyes

So what did u think review it please tell me if u love it  or if u hate it  either way just review it ok.


	2. Over

Disclaimer: why do ppl put this on its not like they own anything because if they did they wouldn't put it up here for free.

Light & Dark: Chapter 2: Over

It had been a week since Draco dumped Harry. Although to both of them it felt like an eternity.

"Harry" Hermione said in transfiguration "are you alright it's been a week-"

"A week?" said Harry "it's only been a week hasn't it"

"Harry" she said as she hugged him "everything will be alright"

"Tell me" he said feeling his eyes begin to water "is he looking over here". Hermione looked over at Draco as he took his eyes away from Harry "yes, but he doesn't want you to notice, or anyone to notice I'm guessing he wants you to hate him for what he's done"

"I know he does, and I want to hate him Herm, I really do but I can't"

"Mr. Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall "are you done with your work, because you seem to be more preoccupied with your conversation with Mr. Zabini"

"Well what about Potter and Granger they've been talking the entire class" he snapped sounding angry but Harry knew his voice, he knew he didn't care "two little Gryffindorks talk the entire class and it's alright, but of course two Slytherins take a moment to ask about the assignment and then it's a crime" "Mr. Malfoy please calm down I was just asking-" "you know what McGonagall I don't have to take this shit from you" he said as he stormed out "Mr. Zabini will you please go calm him down before he does anything reckless" "yes Professor" said Blaise as he ran after Draco "what's wrong mate" he asked as he walked alongside Draco "nothing" he said angrily "come on Draco I've known you since we were kids-" "well you know what's wrong already so stop asking" "it's Harry, isn't it" he said as Draco stopped dead in his tracks "don't say that name ever again do you understand me" he said in a voice so scary that made shivers go up Blaise's spine "you know he doesn't believe what you told him, about the Death Eaters he can tell when you're lying" "you know why I can't" he said with a tear running down his cheek "because you're supposedly destined to fall in love with someone else, because of the ElementAngel thing, you know he could be a Light one" "but he's not I would have noticed if he was" he said feeling horrible wanting to be with Harry but not wanting to at the same time.

"You know Ron and Hermione, he wasn't mad" said Harry in the Gryffindor common room "in Transfigurations, Draco wasn't mad"

"What are you talking about" said Ron in an annoyed tone

"Draco, he wasn't mad when he left"

"Oh come on Harry forget him he's not worth it you keep thinking about him while he's probably off banging some random person laughing about how he made you cry like that" "RON" yelled Hermione as she smacked the side of his head "what its true Herm you cant say that you actually forgive Malfoy for what he did to Harry" "Ron-" "its okay Hermione, he's right, I've been like this for too long I'll forget him soon"

"Now that's the spirit Harry " said Ron as he patted him on the back "Harry it's normal to still think about it I mean, it's only been a week Harry. And besides you loved him with all your life" "no Hermione it's time I forgot about him, and if I cant well were starting "Wand-Less Magic" tomorrow so I'll just use that.

It was 10 o'clock PM and the Slytherin common room was empty except for Blaise and Draco "you know Draco" said Blaise breaking the silence "you should have left half an hour ago for your "lessons"

"Honestly Zabini I couldn't care less if I wanted to" said the silver blond Slytherin "the lessons have brought me nothing but trouble and despair, and pain"

"Just go you're better off learning how to control your powers" "well" said Draco "I practically _can_ control _all_ of them fire, water, earth, air ,and lightning. All that's left is darkness"

"when you go into "dark mode" you can control the rest of them right?" asked Blaise "yep all of them, and pretty soon I'll be the one teaching the Light one in the school" he said sounding sad "I bet you're dreading that day right Draco" he said laughing a little bit "its not funny Blaise, you know I am and Harry will hate me by then, well" he said getting up "I guess I'll be going now" he said as he began to leave the Slytherin common room _"please, please forgive me Harry I love you so much"_ he thought as a tear fell down his cheek.

So wat did you think I know I know I probably need a beta but I haven't gotten 1 yet so Review it please if u love it good if you hate its ur opinion but just review it please.


	3. WandLess Magic

Light & Dark: Chapter 3: Wand-Less Magic

"Quiet down, quiet down" said Professor McGonagall "now we shall start a class that is given exclusively to 5th, 6th and, 7th years: Wand-Less Magic also known as incantations and Voice-Spells or Mind-Magic". She quickly began to get annoyed as the students began to talk "alright everyone calm down" she kept on trying to quiet them down although with them waiting for the Halloween Parties that were going to go on they didn't notice her until she yelled "OH WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP" she yelled as everyone's eyes went wide and a the jaws of a few dropped "I'm sorry you all had to see that side of me but this class is very important and takes a lot of concentration"

"Professor" asked Hermione as usual "I've read about this and-" "Ms. Granger, you say the words and it works alright and if you don't mind I would like to go a year without being corrected by a student. I'm sure a few of you have tried it already and failed, miserably either it has back fired or blew up in your face… literally" now she waved her hand and fairly huge textbooks "go to page 592 and read basic incantations for about 20 minutes."

As they read Harry tried so hard not to look at Draco _"damn it Draco, why can't I forget you, I guess I'll look for a spell incantation thing in here" _he thought to himself as he searched through the book looking for a forgetting spell "found it" he whispered as his eyes began to water and a few tears fell on the page as he read softly _"pains in my heart, memories that hurt, drive us apart, and let me forget, clean them like dirt, off of my mind, force them to leave, and memories bind"_ he finished reading it as he was blasted out of his chair and the book flew away from him. He landed 10 feet away on his back barely being able to move. "HARRY" yelled Draco Hermione and Ron at the same time as they all ran to him.

"All right everyone out, go to your common rooms" yelled McGonagall "Weasly, Malfoy and Granger out of the way" she said as she pushed them out of the way.

"Is he going to be alright" asked Draco

"All of you quiet" he snapped at him "Potter what did you do" she said trying to get him back into reality.

"Dr-Draco" he said trembling as McGonagall let Draco through

"Harry? Are you alright" he said his voice shaking" "h-hold me" he said as Draco held him. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly please go on to your next class, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will stay here" "yes Professor" they said as they walked out of "Malfoy" said Ron as he was leaving "I hope you pay for what you've done to him".

"Draco, do you know what he was trying to do?" she asked him "is their a spell to make someone forget how they feel about another person in that book?"

"Yes, why" "then" he said with a tear rolling down his cheek "then that's what he was trying to do, he wanted to forget me and everything we went through together" she put her hand on his shoulder "he must have really loved you if he wanted to forget you after you two broke up, you know when that spell backfires the person whom tried to do it reveals their true feelings"

"I better go now" he said beginning to let go of Harry "I'm already failing History of Magic and I need to make up a lot of work" he finally let go of the beautiful Gryffindor boy who he loved. "Draco don't go" he said softly as McGonagall smiled "see his true emotion are shown, you should know, he is your mate, you are a Dark ElementAngel, and he is a Light one"

"Professor why didn't you tell me this before" he said looking at Harry stroking his pitch black hair "I wanted to die when I found out that I would be mated to someone else, and even more horrible when I had to dump Harry so he wouldn't ever see me with someone else while I was still with him"

-x-

"Harry" said Draco in Potions "Harry" he repeated "he's not gonna talk to you Malfoy not after you dumping him like that" said Ron "and besides he will get in a lot of trouble for talking to you I mean the greasy haired git Snape will say we were distracting you from your work and take points from Gryffindo-" "30 points" said Snape "from Gryffindor, you really need to stop trying to make up for your failures by distracting other students Weasly"

Harry couldn't believe he had actually just let his emotions out like that. _'Memory potion'_ he thought '_if a wand-less spell couldn't erase him from my memories then a potion has to'_. He began to search through his Potions book to see if he could find it when their was a big explosion "NEVILLE WHY DO I EVEN LEAVE YOU ALONE" yelled Seamus at Neville who added too much dragon spit making the potion explode "50 points from Gryffindor" yelled Snape "Granger switch partners with Finnegan"

"Hello Harry" said Seamus smiling "how come we haven't talked that much this year?"

"Hey Seamus, honestly I don't know" he responded "well Hermione basically did everything all we have to do is add one of those blue crystals over their ad then it'll start to fizz" Seamus kept looking at Harry "you know Harry, you're even more beautiful without your glasses" Harry smiled and blushed "thanks Seamus, um I'll go get the crystal" as he stood up Seamus stood up telling Harry to sit down "oh no don't go a beautiful person like you shouldn't have to endanger himself with potion making"

"the bastard" said Draco "just look at him Blaise flirting with Harry, _my_ Harry,_ my_ mate" Blaise rolled his eyes "Draco he's not your boyfriend anymore you dumped him and it hurt him now that you know the truth do you expect him to go back to you, you should know how he is by now"

as the bell rang students began to leave the room and as Harry was leaving Seamus caught up with him "hey Harry" "yeah what's up" "well since its Friday and all I was wondering if you want to go out to Hogsmeade tonight at around 7" "you mean as in like a date" "yes" said Seamus blushing "well I don't know" said Harry "oh, well its alright" "seamus im kidding of course I'll go with you so we'll meet in the common room" "okay then well bye" and with that Seamus kissed Harry and went to his class leaving Harry shocked and surprised.

"the bastard" mumbled Draco

So what did u all think u read so review. Ppl read this a lot but almost no one has reviewed it.


	4. Failing To Forget

Light & Dark: Chapter 4: Failing To Forget

"Draco you need to calm down remember what Professor Delano said you need to keep cal look what you've done to the door" said Blaise "did you know that you look very dangerous and scary when you're 'dark" he said as he looked at Draco who had black claws, wings, and eyes that where beginning to fade away.

"So he is your mate then" said Blaise smiling. "Yes Zabini, McGonagall told me so and she didn't stink as people do when they lie"

"Did you ever smell it on Harry?" said Blaise as he went to see the damage to the door caused by energy waves sent off by Draco's anger and jealousy

"No I never did I wish I would've known this earlier we would still be together"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with the new teacher it had been 2 months and Umbridge had been kicked out. They had a new DADA Professor a 19 year old man, Tenaeus Delano. With brown hair, blue eyes handsome face, muscular toned body.

"well class today you all have an assignment due next Friday"

"wow he's pretty hot isn't he?" asked Hermione as she checked him out. "hey what about me I'm your boyfriend" snapped Ron at Hermione and within minutes the class was over.

"so Harry you and Seamus?" said Ron as he laughed at the idea

"Ron shut up okay I'm trying to forget Draco. Magic won't help so I have to do it on my own"

"well, here he is" said Harry as he left his two friends and went of with Seamus.

It had been awkward the entire time Seamus and Harry where in Hogsmeade until Seamus broke the silence "so um what should we do next?" asked the Irish boy "go get a drink or something?"

"Sure Seamus" said Harry as he saw Draco with Blaise across the street and pulled Seamus into a deep lust-filled kiss hoping Draco would see that.

"Draco" said Blaise "weren't we supposed to meat up with Pansy 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh" said Draco groaning "alright Dumbledore will just tell me to go to my lessons anyway"

As the two Slytherin princes left Harry pulled Seamus off of him

"Wow Harry, what was that?" said Seamus smiling

"oh lets just say I'm tired of holding in my feelings and" he said as he put his arms around the other Gryffindor's neck and whispered in his ear "sudden urges I feel that just leave me wanting, needing more, and more, and more" by this time he was pressing himself against Seamus giving him a hickey "lets go to the Hog's Head"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 2 hours of non-stop drinking (for Harry) Seamus decided it was best for him to take Harry back to the castle.

"Harry lets go its getting late and you're drunk beyond belief"

"No Seamooooos I don wanna goooooooooooowwwww" said Harry trying to stand up "ond second thought lets go"

Seamus had to help Harry all the way back to the Gryffindor tower and as they got to their dorm Harry immediately ripped his shirt off and Seamus' in and pulling his own pants off kissing Seamus.

"Harry mmmm stop please you're too drummmmk calm down I'm not going to do this while you're dr-wow you're hot-I mean you're drunk and as much as this is damn nice ass I mean as much as this is tempting I cant and wont do this"

"Draco shut up and make me yours now" said Harry as he passed out naked on Seamus' bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamus was awoken by Ron and Hermione arguing over the ethics of wizards chess.

"Seamus why are you sleeping on the couch of our common room?" said Hermione as Ron went upstairs to get his chess set.

"my date with Harry was horrible" he began "first he kissed me when he saw Draco, then he got drunk and when we got back he ripped our shirts off pulled his pants off. Trust me Hermione I really wanted him but he was drunk and I couldn't take advantage of him. Oh and he called me Draco"

"OH MY GOD" yelled Ron as he ran downstairs "HARRY IS-"

"RON SHHH" said Hermione

"Harry is naked Seamus if you did anything to him I will kill you"

"don't worry Ron he was drunk and as much as he was tempting I couldn't do that to him."

Review plz.


	5. No One Remembers

Chapter 5:No One Remembers

It was the first day of November and Draco had found out about Harry being drunk and offering himself to Seamus. He questioned Seamus and found that he was telling the truth. Harry had avoided Draco as much as he could, he didn't want anyone especially Draco to see what everyone could; that he still loved Draco.

'Why cant I get him out of my head' he thought 'damn you Draco I _will_ forget you'

"Potter" yelled McGonagall as Harry snapped into reality "I assume you know this spell so could you please cast it to conjure a raven"

"Uh sure" he lied as he got a caldron and threw in random items

"Creature of darkness, bird of the night

Grace us here; with your dark light"

As he said that in the center of the pentacle appeared a swirl of white-blue lights (orbs from charmed) and brought a raven with them.

"As I thought you weren't paying attention" snapped McGonagall

"But I conjured the raven didn't I?"

"Yes but the way I wanted it done was for it to appear in a cloud of smoke not in a swirl of white lights"

"Fine whatever" he said as he sat next to Hermione

"Harry?" she asked  
"yeah?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bring it with white lights?"

"Oh I dunno"

"Well you did the spell McGonagall said to but you summoned it with white lights, it should have been a cloud of smoke."

"Oh and your point is?"

"That something is different about you, I tried it so many times and it never worked and when it did it came with smoke like everyone else's except for-"

"_Don't _say it Hermione." He snapped "don't say that mine was like Draco's because his lights were black not white okay his wasn't like mine.

"Sorry I'm just saying"

"I know I'm sorry it's just that"

"Yeah I know"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day in Divinations Trelawney had them do what they always did. They were reading tea leaves.

"Harry can I talk to you" said Blaise "it's important"

"Blaise tell Draco I don't care what he says I don't love him anymore okay and I'm not an angel like he says I am" as Harry began to be aggravated the fire Pansy had created to light the tea leaves and read the ashes erupted in flames and a flame reached Harry's arm and set it on fire. "And tell him I don't want to here that we're soul mates that we are destined to be together and-"

"HARRY YOUR ARM IS ON FIRE!" yelled Ron as Harry looked but couldn't react he had frozen. He saw the flames but they didn't burn, he didn't feel heat he felt energy, he felt as thought he could control it. 'go away' he thought as the flames extinguished and left no trace on his bare arm, not even ashes.

"I have to go" he said as he got his things and left the class in a hurry. "Harry wait" said Draco as he chased him out of the room. When he finally caught up to him he grabbed his arm and looked at it.

"You felt it didn't you?" questioned Draco "u felt the fire. Not as something that would hurt u, but as something that was a part of you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Harry as he pulled his arm away from Draco.

"Don't lie to me Harry I can see it in your eyes. You felt energy running through your veins. The fire you my love are a fire-born ElementAngel as I am an air-born. You are Light as I am Darkness." As Draco said this he noticed how Harry's eyes began to change from emerald green to light yellow.

"No, now shut up Malfoy" said Harry as he was feeling a huge amount of energy. He had never felt this much energy. He had felt it once before. The day Lord Voldemort was vanquished, although no one seemed to remember how exactly it was that Harry had done this. Not even Harry himself remembered.

"You have to allow me to teach you we'll start with basic Pyrokinesis considering how you seem to already somewhat control over fire-"

"I SAID NO!" yelled Harry at he waved his arm at Draco with a lot of force creating a blast of air directed towards Draco. Draco crossed his arms to block and break it. 'Wow' he thought as he almost couldn't break the blast.

"Pretty good Harry I guess we'll start with basic Pyrokinesis _and_ basic Aerokinesis" said Draco in a happy tone.

"No I won't and u can't make me no one can. I'm not what you are Draco. I'm nothing like you."

"and yet you still love me as I still love you" said Draco as few tears formed in his eyes"

"No I don't" countered Harry as a tear fell from his eyes. Draco waved his hand and their tears came out of their eyes and swirled in the air around each other, in the middle of him and Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the day before the departure of the Yule break. The students and staff were enjoying their feast in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up. And a man came in with a giant blot of electricity. He had a cloak that had symbols all over it. In many languages symbols for: Fire Water Earth Air Light Darkness Life Death Energy and Absence. His hair was as white as Dumbledore's, apparently he was the same age yet his face looked like he was in his late 30's early 40's. His eyes were completely black except for his pupils which were white. The tiny lightning blots circling his body disappeared as he turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus." Said the man

"Folgoré.", Said Dumbledore right before they both shot lightning at each other. The entire great hall came out with an uproar and yells until they stopped shooting lightning to each other.

"Albus my old friend" said the man known as Folgoré laughing "your power grows with your age"

"Old friend… come let us go into my office." Said Dumbledore and with that they left to his office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I know what you're here for and the answer is no" said Dumbledore in a serious tone

"Albus do you really think that will stop me?" said Folgoré as he looked into a mirror feeling the skin on his cheek "I never could make it feel real for over a day"

"You can take the glamour off" snapped Dumbledore "we stopped teaching of your kind decades ago, so no seventh year will know who… or _what_ you are"

"You always held that against me Albus, that in one hair of my body I hold more magick and power than you will ever know in all your lives put together, and that I am able to control it all"

"You weren't always able to control it. If you remember our tenth birthday you not only blew out the candles but you blew the house off the ground"

"Albus, Albus, Albus" said Folgoré as he removed the glamour and black veins appeared on his face flowing from the middle outwards as he turned to Dumbledore "is this anyway to treat your baby brother? Or _twin_ brother for that matter?"

"Get out of my school and make no contact with Harry at all" he said coldly "I will not have you corrupt him with power he does not need nor will surface naturally"

"he needs a teacher you know, all that power _will_ surface by the end of next year and" he paused as he put on a disturbing smile "he will take this school apart atom by atom. Besides it will be sooner with all the 'drama' he goes through; the press all over him, school, school enemies, not to mention the liege of death eaters awaiting their master to reveal himself and rise to power."

"Voldemort is dead, Harry killed him himself."

"ah but that is where you my dear brother are wrong, Tom or Tommy as you used to call him was only a pawn he had a master, why else would a half-blood be allowed in a group of pure-bloods? He was only a servant, and a loyal one at that he betrayed his people Albus he killed humans just for a demon over lord."

"Demon? What do you know of all this tell me now"

"There is far more than you know Albus, far more than anyone knows" he said as he took off his shirt exposing many scars on his back "_I_ almost died finding out this information. Only two people alive or dead know this; Voldemort, and myself."

"I see, this is very disturbing. I am left with no other choice, if what you say is true then Voldemort and The Master will be back; train them."

"As you wish brother." And then Folgoré left the same way he entered his goal accomplished.

Yeah I needed to make up some crap to fill up the chapter so hit the review button thanks haha.


End file.
